Mi primera cita con ella
by RubyLRed
Summary: luego de estar desde la infancia conviviendo y estando junto a lyra, Silver porfin se atreve a invitarla a salir para ver si sus sentimientos son correspondidos como le asegura su prima Blue (Silver :17 años)
1. la invitación

**pokemon no es mio...por ahora**

**Hispirado por la cancion ''world is mine'' me salio este fic**

**aca se llamara Lyra aunque en otro fic le puse kotone xD**

**Mi primera cita con ella**

**A**unque no quisiera aceptarlo, siempre estube enamorado de Lyra , mi mejor amiga de la infancia y vecina. Desde pequeños jugabamos juntos, ivamos a la escuela juntos, haciamos todo juntos y a los 10 años me dì de cuenta de que me avìa enamorado de ella.

Siempre trate de negarmelo, ya que en ningun momento recuerdo que yo halla tenido alguna posibilidad de poder salir de lo que mi amigo Gold y mi Prima Blue llamavan ''Vecine-zone'' , claro que yo tambien podia vengarme de ellos, en el caso de Gold, el estaba en la ''karate-zone'' ya que siempre que decia algo a la chica que le gustaba , quien curiosamente es prima de Lyra , la chica siempre se sonrojaba y lo golpeaba , es algo tsundere. Y en el caso de Blue ella estaba enamorada de un chico que ni le prestaba atencion aunque ellos fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-¿Silver , estas escuchandome?** - Demonios, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ella estaba hablandome.

-**eeemm , perdon lyra, estaba pensando y me distrage ¿que me decias?** -

-**cargame **- ¿que? no entendia que me decia aunque el sonrojo no se me hizo esperar

-**dije que me carges , la escuela queda muy lejos y estoy cansada ¿lo harias por mi? si lo haces te dare algo** - cuando termino de decirme aquello puso una cara con ojos de eevee abandonado y haciendo pucheros que no pude resistirme, aunque claro , de todos modos lo hubiera hecho.

-**de acuerdo , subete a mis hombros , asi no pesaras tanto **- en eso me agache y espere que se subiera pero al ver que no se movia y se sonrojo no pude evitar preguntarle

-**N-N-NO me subire de esa forma, cuando suba te voltearas y miraras bajo mi falda ¿no? **- ante aquella afirmacion mi cara se cambio al color de mi cabello - **estabas pensando en eso no?**

**-no, no ,no y MIL VECES NO, TE JURO QUE NO PENSABA EN ESO - **trate de acerle entender que en ningun momento esa idea cruso mi mente

-**Deacuerdo te creo silver, no creo que hallas pensado en eso**-

Luego de eso si se subio arriba mio y realmente era como llevar a una pequeña de 5 años, casi no pesaba, asi estubimos hasta casi llegar a la escuela porque si alguien me veia en esa forma tan... como decirlo...VERGONSOSA! me moriria en ese preciso instante. la baje para poder entrar y hablar tranquilos

-**No creo que seas egoità pero ¿porque tambien te tube que cargar hasta casi llegar cuando no faltaba mucho camino? **- Le pregunte algo molesto al ver como caminaba para entrar a la escuela.

-**Porque eres un amor silver **- y en eso de los momentos en donde estas agradecido con dios (aca no existen los pokemon ¬¬) le deves aun mas, asì es, Ella me dio un dulce beso en mi mejilla dejandome sonrojado y feliz - **ese era tu regalo silver , vamos , entremos que se hace tarde.**

**E**l resto del dìa en la escuela solo me mantube pensando en ese momento tan especial para mi, al salir nos dirijimos a nuestras casas hablando de cualquier cosa aunque por momentos mi mente seguia divagando en ese momento.

En la noche la familia de Blue fue a mi casa como muchas veces lo hacian, y como siempre ella tratando de que salte por mi ventana, que se encuentra frente a la de lyra , para entrar en su cuarto y confesarme , aunque me cueste admitirlo una vez pense en acerlo.

-**Vamos pequeño silvy, no es muy dificil encararla y decirle ''Oye lyra, mi amor por ti es mas grand que las cantidad de veces que yamcha murio , Te amo '' **- me dijo aciendo una voz de hombre muy sobre actuada.

-**Creo que nunca se lo dire Blue, mirame , ella nunca se fijara en mi, solo soy un miedoso, frio, inexpresivo y sin contar que no tengo atractivo fisico ¿crees que ella este tan desesperada , siega o loca? **- le pregunte aciendo resaltar mis defectos

-**Claro , ¿que chica no querria a un chico alto, apuesto , peli-rojo y tsundere? ademas... te voy a decir un secreto, ¿recuerdas cuando tenias 10 años y fuimos a dormir a su casa en su cumpleaños? **-Le dijo Bluen

-**Claro , jamas lo olvidaria , despues dije todo fue cuando me di cuenta que ella me gustaba **- Le dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco - **¿que hay con eso?**

-**pues... cuando tu y ella estaban dormidos su cama mientras ella dormia susurro un ''t... mo ..siver'' como estaba dormida casi no se le entendia pero luego ustedes dos aun dormidos juntaron sus manos !FUE TAAAAAAAAAN ROMANTICO¡ **- me dijo blue

-**eso jamas paso o si? **- le pregunte incredulo a lo que ella me mira enojada

-**claro que paso , como despperto antes que tù se dio cuenta de la posicion en donde estaba y como la vi, despues de tener un charla de chicas , me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti, si tienes suerte y ese amor sigue vivo sabes que tienes oportunindad **- Me dijo dando algo de confiansa.

-**Gracias Blue, a pesar de todo lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser eres muy buena prima - **luego seguimos hablando pero me venge empesando a hablar de Green,se de parte de un amigo de Blue, Red , que el esta enamorado de ella pero le prometì que no se lo diria ademas de que me gusta hacerla sufrir como ella a mi con Lyra.

El resto de la semana se paso volando y hoy es sabado. Blue me habia convencido de invitar a salir a Lyra, solo si ella lograba salir con Green ,pero me sorprendio que antes de irse de mi casa le mando un mensaje ràpido y cuando contesto este habia aceptado a salir con ella para mi sorpresa , pareciera que dios me estaba cobrando el favor del principio de la semana ademas Blue tenia todo planeado.

me arme de valor para llamarla por la ventana de mi habitaciòn y ella salio casi inmediatamente, estaba con el cabello suelto y no como siempre en sus dos coletas , !DIOS, SE VEIA HERMOZA¡ una vez màs me arme de valor y trate de decir alguna palabra entendible.

**oye Lyra, Q-Q-¿Quisieras salir con-mi-migo hoy**? - Cuando porfin pude decir algo entendible ella solo me miro con una sonrisa

**-claro Silver, ¿a donde quieres ir? podemos ir al parque de diverciones que abrio hace poco **- Dijo ella

-**Eso suena bien, te veo en una hora - **y luego de eso salì rapidamente de la ventana para caer al suelo con mos ojos bien abiertos - **tengo una cita...con...Lyra.**

_**eh aqui una corta historia soulsilvershipping porque asi lo quise xD pronto el segundo cap y ultimo (lo se no escribo mucho)**_** espero que al menos a alguien le guste xD**


	2. Un problema complicado : Solución facil

**Segundo cap y final narrado por Lyra**  
**PD: al final voy a hacer una obvia referencia a un vídeo de vocaloid y el que adivine elige la próxima pareja en uno de mis fic, es muy fácil.**

**oye Lyra, Q-Q-¿Quisieras salir con-mi-migo hoy?** - Nunca en mi vida me hubiera esperado eso, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida invitandomè a salir, ¡A MI! , trate de no notarme nerviosa y le respondí.

**-claro Silver, ¿a donde quieres ir? podemos ir al parque de diversiones que abrió hace poco** - le dije ya que me habían dicho era muy bueno.

**-Eso suena bien, te veo en una hora** - y luego de eso salì de mi habitación corriendo al baño, evitando las preguntas de mis padres, y me pare frente al espejo, luego de 5 minutos lavándome la cara con agua helada me di cuenta que no era un sueño ¡SILVER ME INVITO A SALIR!

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa, y ¿quien no estaría nervioso cuando la persona de la que estas enamorada te invita a salir de repente?. Así es, estoy enamorada de Silver, no tengo idea desde cuando pero creo que siempre fue así pero nunca me di cuenta. Luego de arreglarme y esperar impacientemente la llegada de Silver por fin la hora avía llegado.

Al abrir la puerta hay se encontraba él.

**-¿Lista para ir?** - me pregunto

**-Si, vamos** - Luego nos dirigimos hacia el parque pero aun algo rondaba por mi cabeza - **¿puedo preguntarte algo Silver?**

-**Claro, todo menos el porque no quiero cortarme el cabello** - Luego de reír un poco le pregunte

-**¿P-Porque me invitaste a salir hoy? digo, no es que no quiero pero nunca habías hecho algo como esto** -hoy era día de san valentin y no me esperaba invitancion de nadie pero cuando termine mi pregunta el miro el suelo y dejo de caminar un momento para luego seguir y poner una cara de indiferencia que pone con casi toda la gente excepto conmigo, su prima Blue y su amigo Gold

-**...eso tampoco lo contestare...** - me respondió secamente pero no le di importancia, ese lado de ''soy un chico rudo, no me importa la gente'' es de las cosas que mas me gusta de el.

Llegamos al parque, era muy grande y había mucha gente y niños, jugando y corriendo por todos lados, luego de pasear por el parque me dio algo de hambre y me dijo que había visto un puesto donde vendían helador, pero no esperábamos ver lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en el tienda de helados... o mejor dicho ,lo que unas personas hacían.

* * *

**-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?** - Pregunto sarcásticamente Silver que se acercaba a una pareja - veo que por fin saliste de la ''karate-zone'' Gold - Dijo mientras espesaba a reír al igual que yo mientras Gold y mi Prima cortaba su apasionado beso.

**-N-No es lo que parece** - Se apresuro a decir Cristal mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de negación

-**Tiene razón Silver, no es lo que parece, no se estaban besando de lengua y ella esta en sentada en sus piernas porque la silla aparentemente vacía al lado de él esta ocupada por Gasper, el fantasma** - Les dije en modo de burla poniendo sus caras aun mas rojas

-Bueno ya, sí, esta bien, nos estábamos besando y eso es algo que ustedes dos habrán estado haciendo mucho este día ¿no? después de todo, este día esta hecho para eso - Nos dijo Gold y ahora era nuestro turno de tener las caras rojas, bueno, amenos para mi ya que silver estaba algo confundido

-**¿Que día es hoy?** - Pregunto inocentemente Silver y a los tres no salio una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

**¿Que día es hoy? déjame pensarlo, parejas por todos lados,Aumento de Precios en todos lados y para entrar hay un descuento de 2x1, mmm...Creo que es EL-DÍA-DE-SAN-VALENTIN!** - le dijo Gold y Silver finalmente capto el mensaje aparentemente porque un gran sonrojo se le hizo presente

**¡yo JAMAS haría ESO!** - pude sentir como en mi interior algo se partía en mil pedazos, quise salir corriendo y lo hice, no me importaba a donde estaba yendo, me encontraba en una parte del parque perdida pero no quería estar cerca de Silver ahora

* * *

Me encontraba llorando en una banca del parque, hacia mas o menos 20 minutos que había desaparecido de la vista de Silver, no podía creer que había dicho eso, yo lo amaba verdaderamente y al parecer solo soy una amiga, peor que eso, alguien con quien salir y dejar a un lado todo como si no pasara.

-**Por fin te encuentro.**.. - Él me había encontrado pero no reaccione, solamente seguí viendo el suelo.

**-No quería decir eso, Créeme, jamas haría algo para lastimarte** -Se disculpaba él pero yo seguía en mi lugar

**-¿Porque reaccionaste de esa forma Silver?** - Le pregunte - **¿que acaso no me quieres? seguro no te importo en lo mas mínimo...**

-**!NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO¡** - Grito él y abrí mis ojos para levantar mi vista y verlo a los ojos - **Eres lo más importante para mi en el mundo desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti**

**- ¿tu, enamorado de mi**? - Pregunte incrédula - **¿Porque...**

**-¿Porque de ti? es muy simple, siempre estuviste conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, desde que te conocí hemos estado juntos, como si el hilo rojo nos entrelazara...espera, eso sonó muy cursi ¡ARHG! ¿ya ves lo que me haces decir? Solo quiero que me perdones y si no me correspondes lo aceptare con el tiempo** -Se notaba que me hablaba en serio y yo no podía salir de la impresión -** ¿y bien?...creo que tomare eso como un no...** - Pero como no podía permitir eso lo único que se me ocurrió fue lanzarme a el y abrasarlo

-**Yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti, idiota -**

Luego de eso caminabamos juntos hacia la salida del parque, pero en un momento siento como silver agarra mi mano.

**-Solo queria acerlo ¿esta bien?** - me dijo con un sonrojo en su cara y no pude negarme a devolverle el apreton - **Siertamente, eres la mejor**

FIN

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿escopetasos? xD aca el final de esta corta historia y espero sepan cual video es xD


End file.
